The Keeper Of The Prophet
by 06elmXEnderGirl
Summary: When Alice And bendy fight over who owns Sammy things take a turn for the weird... Takes place in the AU were writers talk to the chars they make fics about (One SHot Rated z for weird ness)


**I was watching the grim adventures of billy and mandy so i made a batim version**

 **THIS WAS MADE AS A JOKE**

Joey was reading his mail "JURY DUTY…" i glance over at him "He henry got one to YES HERE ALONE"

"Nope you got one to ender"

";-;"

(TIme skip in court)

The judge look down at us

"Ok So mr?" the judge asked looking down

"Bendy Judge my names is bendy" the little devil smiled as he said that

"Ok..Mr Bendy Explain what happened"

"It all started This morning"

"Ahh Moring sammy"

He glanced back at the demon "Moring"

"Morning Alice"

Looking over her shoulder "Good Morning Bendy" "Hey sammy can you get me a coffee"

"Sure"

"HEY, Wait Just a darn toon second, Who says you get to order MY prophet Around Like A sheep"

She put her hands on her hips "Who said he was your prophet"

Sammy just looking "STOP IT, YOUR ACTING LIKE SPOILED CHILDREN...if your gonna act like that might as well take it to court" He Joked

"FIND" the two toons looked mad

Alice yelled behinder her "BUTCHER GANG! WATCH THE SHEEP MAKE SURE HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE"

(And for commenic purposes sammy was thrown in a cage)

"And that's where it started"

"I'M STILL IN A CAGE HERE!"

The judge sighed

The court then started arguing While SInging? Really musical court? Ok then….

" _Bendy!'_

" _Alice!'_

" _Bendy!'_

" _Alice"!_

The little devil got up "Please Vote me the keeper of the Prophet"

("I have a name you know")

" _I wanna be The keeper of the Prophet"_

" _His Inky Black bones are mine to own"_

" _To do what i see fit!"_

" _Give him to me and i promise my love won't quit!_

Alice stood up from were she was and threw her and onto the table

" _I disagree about the keeper of the prophet"_

" _It should be ME whos the keeper of the prophet"_

" _Sam's not a town for an idiot toon who can't even tie his shoes!"_

" _If Bendy wins we all surely lose"_

Sammy then started 'talk singing along to the toon'

"Don't i get a say in the keeper of the prophet?"

"I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR THE KEEPER OF THE PROPHET"

"All my rage is bound up in this cage held by the iron bars!"

"I'll never get rid of the mental scars"

The judge was also 'talk singing'

'I dont care whos the keeper of the prophet'

"I'm losing my hair over keeper of the prophet"

"A mountain of stress is crushing my chest

"I'm going blind in one eye! And it's all because of that stupid guy"

He then point at the boris

"Mmmm Don't worry! I FOUND SOME BACON SOUP! :D"

Bendy went face to face with alice

" _Time to break it down Old school style! " Sam is the corner in my square!"_

" _Sam is the chocolate in my eclair"_ Alice sang

" _Sam is the freshener in my air!"_

" _Sam is the conditioner in my hair"_

" _Sam is the picnic in my BEAR!"_

" _Sam is the cushion on my chair"_

" _Sam is the renaissance in my fair!'_

" _Sam is the anger in my stare"_

" _Sam is the stain in my underwear!"_

Sammy now looked creeped out

" _Somehow i knew you were gonna go there_

Every won but sammy and the workers at the studio started singing

" _We all need a keeper of the prophet_

" _I wanna see a keeper of the prophet"_

In the background this could be herd ("i just want some bacon soup")

Meanwhile i was giggling at sammy who was talking with henry from his cage

"All this signing is driving me nuts.."

" _Why not just cut sam in half?"_

("now i miss my soup")

This made him turn white and start hugging henry with a look of terror on his face

The judge was facepalming

" _My ulcer eating away at my guts!"_

" _That would be a real good laugh"_

Alice got up and stood on a table

" _I totally hate that we have to debate"_

Bendy then got up as well

" _That weather me or you!"_

Every one keep signing again

"It's obviously everyone here"

"It's obviously everyone here"

"It's obviously everyone that.."

Boris interrupted

"I Have to make PooPoo"

ANd the song ended

Joey got up in front of everyone

"We the jury say who ever Knows him longer gets him.."

Bendy glanced at him

"So henry?"

Joey glanced down

"Yep"

They got sammy out of that cage and he just started bawling his eyes out and hugging henry

"Please…...Dear lord…..get me out of here…."


End file.
